memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Aslan class
All regular talk goes here For a short prequel, check this out. This page is a unique story: Each user picks 1 or 2 characters and acts as their voice. for more, mail to: wakachukie@yahoo.com = Story = Character List *Michael Atreides, CO - Wakachukie, contact *Matthew Ryan, XO - Dave P, contact *Alice (Series-0172), Neurogenic Protocore Bio-Avatar - Lindsay Lohan Phoenix, contact *"Kosh", Chief Engineer - ????,Wakachukie-temporary, contact *"????", Doctor - ???? Chapter 1 - "Takeoff" Michael -''' "Report" 'Alice (Materializing from Nav section) -' "Except for a nearby minor protonic storm, all systems are go Captain Atreides." 'Michael (walks from turbolift to Captain's Chair) -' "Very well Alice. Ryan, are all personnel onboard?" 'Ryan -' "Yes, sir. The last group just transported aboard." 'Michael -' "Shipwide. Attention, we are about to takeoff. All crew to stations. Troops, prepare for inspection. Passengers, please remain in your Quarters. End. Alice, Clear all pylons and moorings. Navigation, ahead 0.01% impulse." 'Alice -' "Aye Captain all restraints released and Impulse activated." ''- The Aslan majestically clears the shipyard and banks into its jump to Transwarp'' 'Michael -' "Ryan, could you handle inspection for me? I've got a few calls back "home" to make. Oh and Alice, you mentioned a protonic storm. Is it of sufficient power/density to warrant an investigation?" Ryan sighed, giving his captain a nod. He had always loved how much the captain hated inspections, but now the tables were turned. Oh well - the sooner it was done the better. Alice reviews the phoenomenon from the ships Astrometric Nav section "The storm is 138 by 98 meters around and consists of basic Quantum matter for this type of storm. 38% Fermions, 42% Baryons, Primarily Hydrogen based. Hmm..This is interesting.." 'Michael -' "Hold that thought for a sec" He quickly interfaces with the chair. "Ok Alice, What is it?" 'Alice -' "There appears to be a strong concentration of Thermographic and Interphasic particles at the Sub-Quantum level throughout the entire particle cloud which the Protons can easily keep in stabilized form, Shall I activate a group of Stage 1 science probes for further study Captain Atriedes?." 'Michael -' "Very well, keep us at maximum probe distance until safety is verified by the temporal scanners, then close to optimal scanning range. Also, take samples to Kosh for study. If he approves, activate the Bussard collecters - that hydrogen could keep us going for a long time. And Ryan...good he's off on inspection. Hope it doesn't take him too long." 'Alice -' "Very well Captain Deploying probes now" The Class 1 Probes launch from Aslans foward array. They quickly penetrate the slowly spinning expanse of gas and are (visually) lost in the mist. 'Michael -' "Well, now we wait for the results. I wonder what Ryan is doing..." Far below the Bridge, Ryan is inspecting each soldier and his room 'Josh -' "Robbie, You hear?" 'Robbie -' "About the inspection? Of course. Captain Michael should be along any second. Don't worry, even Kosh couldn't find it." 'Josh -' "The Captain isn't the one coming. I just heard from 2 decks up that Ryan is the one inspecting." 'Robbie -' Nervously finishes organizing his Bio-Cell. "Doesn't matter. Anyways, I'll make a ton with this batch and maybe we can buy him off..." 'Josh -' "Shut it! Someone's coming." Ryan decided it would be best to finish up in Engineering, and he was assured that the engineers would be too busy to notice him, and the chief engineer would be shouting orders every two seconds. The door parted before him, and he was met with, as he had guessed, the sound of shouting, partially metallic objects being strewn across the floor and engineers complaining that the wrong component was installed in the wrong system. In the middle of this chaos, Kosh calmly stood, telepathically directing his workers and the ship's organic systems. 'Ryan -' "Having fun?" Kosh nearly ignored him, only just noticing the first officer as he brushed by. 'Kosh -' "The universe grows. Time flows in a sphere. You are impatient." 'Michael -' "Michael to Ryan, how far are you with inspection?" 'Ryan -' "I'm in Engineering, sir. You know how messy this place can be..." 'Michael -' "Indeed. Anyways, try to speed it up a little, we just lost contact with one of the probes." 'Ryan -' "Will do." 'Alice -' "Captain We've just lost 2 more probes in the singularity" 'Michael -' "Great, as usual the temporal scanners can't tell an pebble from a Borg. I'll have a chat with Kosh later." He checks the readouts. "The singularity is expanding. We need to evacuate the system before neutralizing it. Alice, what are we dealing with? And where is Ryan?" 'Alice -' Officer Ryan is coming in Turbolift 2 and 2 More probes have just gone missing apparantly they have just disappeared into the storm where the concentration of Interphasic particles are at its strongest. I can currently only theorize that this phoeonmeon is what is commonly categorized as a "Ghost Storm". 'Michael -' "Hmm. Upgrade Ship status to Yellow Alert. Dispatch small craft to clear the area. Charge Trans-Phasers for immediate use. I want to hit a smaller, separate area of the storm to see if these new phasers are effective. If not, we have bigger guns." 'Alice -' "Very well Captain and shall I activate Dorothy for better attack precision?" 'Michael -' He leans back to activate the mental targeting interface. "Yes, and recall the remaining probes so we don't have to rebuild them all." 'Alice -' "Very well Captain recalling probes and activating Dorothy Series-225 now." '''Dorothy (Materializes in Ships Weapons Core) Activating Targeting Grid and may I suggest the use of the Trans Neutrino arrays as a 2ndary attack course."